Sharp left
by p jones
Summary: Boerd and tired, why not become a hero. Violence. Action. Bad langue. If its any good and you like it I will add more
1. Chapter 1

I sit on the edge of my bed whacking off to porn on the internet of some fucking old guy fucking some hot blond three times younger than him, Son of a bitch, Why not me. I go out. All the girls say I'm sweet or nice or the worst line your like my brother, fuck me please!.

I take headache tablets like their going out off fashion, I'm not addicted, I like the taste.

My job is boring and my life is the same, I want things I can t have and have things I don't want, my life is a fucking cliché.

I watch movies to numb the pain, I want a life to do things I see on TV. Go out a get pissed but my wages are gone by the time I get to the bank.

Need excitement need a thrill something on the edge, don't go straight ahead turn sharp left and that will be me.

You meet the girl of your dreams and you have a great time, then she turns round and breaks your fucking heart, what's the point in being nice to the girls you like they take you for a ride then fucking use you and fuck you over, why not fuck them first.

Have them on the go say what thay want to hear and then hopefully you will be in their bed with their cloths on the floor and they are on top ridding you like a fuck stallion.

Ok I did lie for the first three months about going out and patrolling, but I did have it in my mind I wanted to. For years and all over the news and tv you hear about the superhero registry and then their was kick ass yeah sure it was a movie and nothing like that couldn't happen but hey fuck it lets try. I did gather a few followers 20 in the start some wanted to help others asked to come to waster hails, ha.

But fuck it I will try it I began to collect all the gear and wardrobe, I didn't know how to start on the street go up town listen to people go online see where the hot spots are, I had know clue what to do

My first appearance was nothing historical I walked around for bloody hours being stopped by drunks asking where the kebab shop is laughed at and taking pictures off, a bit cool but nothing major. Appeared just after a fight with tow women, not sure what to do. I walked off with a bunch off women chanting he's a dick head.

I will never have a six pack, that big house the girl of my dreams. But what if I can create something, sure the comics and movies got their first but what about real life. Dress up go out cause a little trouble to the trouble makers I might be seen as an joke some kind of inspiration and leader to the people how want to live in peace!

Next few weeks where a bit of a bore really up late a night and in late for work, not even any rude insults at people then one night well that night was the start I can tell you, I got in to few fights at school but Fuck this was something.

Sunday morning around one in the morning, walking past a pub when a girl came out screaming, it sounded human and I am sure it was English, she was screaming, mascara running down her face out followed a women and a group off men pointing and screaming at her, I watched with the rest off the crowed. The women caught up with her and slapped the big woman in the face she pulled away but the skinny girl held on punching at her head, with respect to the large lady in the pink top landed a hell of a right knocking the skinny bitch down then I saw this the guy punched the girl in pink knocking her down he then started to kick her as she tried to protect her head, his three friends cheered, What the fuck. People yelled and phoned the police.

He was laughing along with skinny bitch with each hit kick slap landed.

Could You do something when its needed, Fight or flight, I didn't realise any of that was I a coward I did fell scared the guy was huge. Fight or run, Fight FUCK it we are here to live, so live life when you can help people do things you always wanted to do date that someone you like.

The guy looked up and saw me running at him, I don't know if he was drunk or shocked he did nothing as I slammed my fist into his nose, breaking it, My first time breaking someone's nose. Then I was blinded by skinny bitch how hit me in the side of the face with a shoe, then she punched me too. The third swing missed and I pushed her over her boyfriend with the broken nose.

That's when the three amigos charge me. How could I defend myself from that. I was tackled to the ground I held on by the back off his t shirt and one around the neck the third was ginger and drunk he head hunted me as we fell.

I pulled the t shirt up over the guys head while the ginger guy and blond and blue eyed guy started to punch me in the face, hard. I managed to force my knee up into his chest and push him away.

The ginger guy was up and kicked me in the ribs, I held on to his leg but he punched mw in the side off the head the girl was up to kicking me and blond guy was on his feet too.

This was painful I kid you not, I got beaten up once before but not by tow guys and a girl. Not proud off this I bite the guy and elbowed the girl in the knee. I got up, body aching as I punched the ginger guy in the face, his jaw made this weird noise is it dislocated, Thank Mr knuckle duster.

The girl was screaming her head off but backing away, the guy was still trying to get his t-shirt over his head blond was coming with a bottle he picked up he throw it but missed his punch connected with my nose I stumbled backwards but got him with my second swing across the side of the head. The man with the broken nose grabed me from behind and started to chock me the other man pulled his t-shrt back to normal and joinedby working my ribs. I headbutted bckwrds catching the man in the nose again,he swore and let go allowing me to gab the big guy and use the knuckle dusters to knock him to the ground.

I had never felt like this, in pain but so fucking hardcore, the woman how was set up was helped by fellow clubers, she smiled at me a few guys in football jumpers where cheering. some people where in stunned silence what they just witnessed. I was too.

How to be a hero, jump in say Yes and remeber YOU need to make things happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 AFTERMATH

I would be lying if I did not say I got up early the next morning to check the news papers to see if I made it in, unfortunately I didn't. The newsagent man nodded and asked 'rough night' 'bike accident' I said.

I never check out my injureys yesterday I was just full of adreli, up all night pacing my room feeling great, but as the excitement faded the pain began, I blocked it with some pain killers.

After I put the papers down I headed into the bath room to check in the mirror. My knucles where brusised and swollen I had a cut above my eye where the women hit me in the face with the high hell. My ribs where bruised and my nose was large and dis colurad my back was scrached and bruised.

I sat back on the toilet set and smiled, the pain, excitement could this be my new hobby fighting crime or one off a kind.

It would have been a one off if I didn't go on my face book account I created for my alter ego, HOLLY SHIT.

Mr King picked up his son from hospital 'You look like an idiot' he told him, his nose was covered in a giant plaster, his eyes dark purple. 'One guy huh' he said 'against what eight off you' 'four and Tina' 'Fucking idiot' 'he had knuckle dusters' 'Why the fuck did I pay for all they years off boxing and krate for one guy in a mask to beat you up eh' 'I was drunk' 'Same fucking story same fucking idiot boy' King JR went silent and was fuming hate and anger building inside him towards his father and half towards that prick in the mask.

Ashleigh told her family about that Tina girl, she knew from high school. Who had bullied her for years wanted another try. But Ashleigh walked away and Tina asked for help from her boyfriend to get her, but a masked man jumped in to help her. Fought four off them off and won. No one believed it but her Brother loved it, he jumped on the internet and told his friends from school about the masked hero and began to search for him.

One guy how was there last night had befriended me week's ago and messaged me 'Was that you last night'

'Yes' I replied

'I knew it, dude you rocked'

He had suggested his friends at the time to befriend me.

People how had seen me last night tracked me down somehow and wanted to be friends, that was 68 in a minute. Messages poured. I gave them proof by taking pictures off my bruised and today's newspapers beside it.

They loved it I heard on the radio they where talking about a local masked superhero and he's on facebook that gave me another 278 friends in 3 hours and hundreds off messages. It was unbelievable I was over whelmed I didn't know what to do until I read Lauren Carlson message.

'Don't let him hurt me again'

What the Fuck!

She is 10 years old, lives 7 miles away I found out and her mother and father divorced. When her mother is out at night shift her creepy boyfriend uses her is a punching bag and threatens to do it to her mother if she tells on him.

I'm suiting up and coming for you tonight.

King JR or Sunny king to his friends befriended a man name Stitch on the computer. He began to plan what to do to him when he meet him first how to get near him….


End file.
